


【Nwet生贺｜Thesewt｜21:00】《Histoire de héros》（番外）[R]

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch
Summary: 当Theseus在庆祝宴会上看见穿着裙子的弟弟时，感觉自己可能眼花了。





	【Nwet生贺｜Thesewt｜21:00】《Histoire de héros》（番外）[R]

Theseus没想过会在法国遇见自己的弟弟。  
事实上在私自加入战争之后Theseus就再也没有回过家——英国与欧洲大陆被英吉利海峡隔开，从千百年前就孤独的住在海上，望着彼岸的欧洲大陆；也正因为这样得天独厚的地理位置，在整个欧洲大陆被战火侵袭长达四年之久时英国本土还保留着一丝战前的模样，也就只有一点罢了。  
围绕在欧洲这片土地上的战火硝烟终于在此时画上了句点，麻瓜也好，还是偷偷参与这场战役的魔法师也罢心中都像是有一块石头终于落地，这场战役几乎流干了这片土地上人类们的血，当然，魔法师们也没有好到哪里去。  
德意志投降的时候所有人心中都松了一口气，而法国这个永远充满着浪漫气息的国家也在传来胜利消息的第一时刻举行了一场盛大的庆祝宴会，所有的人都陷入了狂欢的气息之中，庆祝这场旷日持久的战役终于结束了，庆祝他们在战火中，活了下来。  
同样的，所有的军人都受到了邀请，Theseus也在其中。

觥筹交错中Theseus又礼貌地拒绝了一个上前来搭讪的贵族小姐。  
英俊的首席傲罗在哪里都受欢迎，无论是魔法世界还是麻瓜的世界，他英俊的容貌和得体的谈吐都受到上流社会贵族女士的喜爱，不过本人好像并不能接受。  
在礼貌拒绝了今夜不知道第多少位的女士的跳舞邀请的之后，Theseus觉得头有些晕，那些美丽女士身上浓重的香水味令人极其不适，贴近聊天的时候甚至熏得他有些头晕。他端了一杯酒，悄悄地走到了人比较少的床边，Theseus觉得自己非常好需要透透气，不然迟早要被熏吐。  
Theseus对着朦胧的月光摇着手中的酒杯，柔和的月光照进了这间屋子令他想起了他的弟弟——离家时还有些羞涩的小月亮。  
好像有很久没有看到他了，不知道现在的小月亮长成什么样子了。  
Theseus想，他应该趁早回家见弟弟，而不是在这里参加没有意义的宴会。  
繁忙的战事甚至令他错过了弟弟二十岁的生日，这令他非常懊恼，甚至那么一瞬间觉得自己来参加这场战役是一个错误的决定。  
Theseus这样想着，慢吞吞地挪着步子决定离开这个地方，他应该要回家了。  
蓦地，他看见了一个身形很像自己弟弟的女人，穿着水色的漂亮长裙，有些害羞的躲避着来往搭讪的人群。  
只是背影就令Theseus有些恍惚，太像只有十几岁的Newt了。  
不过只有那么一瞬间的恍惚，他甩了甩自己的头发，也许是今天的酒有些醉人，令他出现了幻觉——嗯，这对魔法师来说可不是什么好事，他不应该在这里多逗留，他是时候回家了。  
Theseus决定离开，但是这样的想法在他看到那位女士的眼睛之后彻底打消了。  
Theseus与那位叫做Lily的女士对视上了，那双灰蓝色的眼睛令Theseus笃定，那个人便是Newt。  
他永远都记得小月亮的眼睛。

 

穿着裙子的Newt被Theseus带离了那个实则为社交的宴会，回到了他的临时住处。  
Newt不知道穿着从谁那里弄来的裙子，冬日的寒风一吹光洁的肌肤上便泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，先前走在路上还没发现，回到Theseus的住处之后才感觉到冷，在Theseus关上门的那一刹那便狠狠地打了个寒颤。  
Theseus掐了掐他的脸，像小时候那样，眯起眼睛问：“你这身衣服是谁的？”随后将自己的外套脱下来套在自己弟弟的身上。“冷成这样还要穿？”  
“莉塔说这样比较好混进来，不然我混不进来。”Newt被掐了脸整个无关都皱了起来，老老实实交代自己的所有的行踪：“母亲说战争结束了，而且马上我就要二十二岁了……”所以我就来找你了。  
Theseus叹了口气，自己的弟弟太粘人了怎么办。  
他用魔法将整个屋子照亮，令屋子里暖和起来，随后转身看着自己的弟弟。在分别的四年里他们变化都很大，他的弟弟在四年的时光里长高了不少，但是那双眼睛还是想初生时那样澄澈干净，仿佛能看透心底一样。  
Newt的嘴唇上被抹上了鲜红的口红，衬得他整个人愈发白净。  
Theseus鬼使神差地伸手抹了一把Newt的嘴唇，他鲜红的口红顿时沾满了他的指腹。  
红艳的颜色晕染了Newt的嘴角，沾满了傲罗的指腹，给两位优秀的魔法师造成了不小的视觉刺激，不知道为何，他们的体内生起了亲吻彼此的冲动。

事实上他们确实也这么做了。  
Theseus将Newt压在门板上，低声呢喃叫着Newt的名字。  
“Artemis……”他叫Newt。傲罗温热的呼吸散落在弟弟的脸庞上，令人感觉像猫薄荷一样——Newt觉得自己是遇见了木天蓼的猫一样，情欲来的很快，将他整个人都烧了起来。他顺着Theseus，呼唤着他的名字：“Theseus——”  
随后的所有声音都被吞进了腹中，傲罗压着自己的弟弟亲吻着，他的舌头霸道地闯入了Newt的口腔，在他的口腔内舔舐扫荡。分开时Newt的脸因为亲吻变得通红，抬头看向Theseus的时候，他的侧脸上因为方才的动作也沾染上了自己先前涂抹着的口红。  
异常的……性感。  
Newt在心中找了个形容词。

之前披在身上的外套在亲吻的时候滑落在地上，Newt白皙的手臂缠上了兄长的肩膀，趴在他的耳边不知道在呢喃着什么，Theseus甚至能闻到他身上的酒味——在亲吻的时候染上的味道。Theseus的眸色愈发的暗了，他想在Newt身上留下属于自己的烙印，让从小在他视线里长大的弟弟彻底变成自己的人。  
Theseus亲吻着Newt红棕色的发旋儿，将人一把抱起放到床上，随后又再次的亲吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“Artemis，你是我的。”他放开了Newt的唇，像一只大猫一样蹭了蹭Newt的脸颊，手指又伸进了弟弟的口中玩弄着他的舌头。Newt像一只濒死的鱼一般缩在他的怀中，被他玩弄着。  
他白色的手臂软踏踏的搭在兄长的肩膀上，在方才的一番动作之下裙子的肩带滑落到手肘的部位，堪堪的挂在他的手肘上，露出了粉红色小巧的乳头。Theseus眯起眼睛，他已经很久没有见过Newt漂亮的身体了，在弟弟渐渐懂事之后，他们便没有再一次洗澡，也不再做任何亲密的举动了。  
但是Theseus知道，弟弟一直很黏他，就像他也离不开自己的弟弟一样。  
他们分别的四年里，是从出生到现在分别的最久的一次。  
Newt的舌头被Theseus两根手指玩弄着，只能发出呜咽的声音。待到兄长终于将手指从他的口中抽出之后，他含糊不清地叫了一声兄长的名字。眼眶红红的，像是被人欺负了一样。  
“Theseus……”Newt的下身挺立了起来，将裙子顶起了一个角。  
他从来没有经历过这样的事情，一时间有些慌乱，不安地拽着兄长的衣袖，冲他摇了摇头。  
Theseus“嗯”了一声，伸手摸着弟弟的头发，试图安抚怀中有些不安地人。他将人的裙角撩起，露出了Newt的下身一脚，沾湿的手指探入了他的后穴之中。  
被异物进入的滋味非常不好受，Newt扭了扭身子，想把进入身体的手指赶出去，被Theseus摁在怀中，让他不要在乱动。  
Newt呜咽了一声。  
“Artemis……我的Artemis，”他呢喃着，“你是我的。”  
他将自己的手指从Newt的身体中抽了出来，换上了更加火热的性器。  
傲罗傲人的性器随着他低声的呢喃一寸一寸地推进了Newt的身体内，初次被异物进入的后穴很窄小，即使先前有过润滑但是令两人还是觉得不是很舒服。Newt抱着兄长的脖子，呜咽着用手指不安分地抓挠着他的后背，似乎要将他的衬衫彻底撕破一般。。  
傲罗的性器一寸一寸地推进，进入到最深处的时候令二人都松了一口气。  
Theseus亲了一下Newt还沾着口红的嘴唇，低声告诉他自己的性器已经完全进去了，随后Newt便感觉到一阵天旋地转，兄长的性器在Newt的身躯里抽插律动着，每一次抽插都摩擦着细嫩的肠肉，退出来时总是会带出大片翻红的内壁，随后再次随着性器一并顶入进去。  
他的裙子挂在手臂上，整个人被Theseus抱在怀中，呼之欲出的蝴蝶骨在激烈的情事之下随之摆动，愈发的像一只蝴蝶一样，似乎要从Newt的身体中破茧而出。兄长舔舐着Newt的锁骨，用手摩擦着他的性器，带着薄茧的手指摩擦着顶端的铃口，顶端脆弱的部位从未经历过这样的摩擦，颤颤巍巍地吐出了些许白色的液体。被Theseus抱在怀中的青年也随着一阵阵颤栗。  
“Artemis——我的Artemis——”他在Newt的耳畔一遍又一遍喊着他的名字。温热的鼻息落在Newt敏感的耳畔，令他觉得从头到脚一阵酥麻的感觉，很快地便在Theseus的手中射了出来。  
Theseus看着手上黏稠的精液，在Newt体内的性器抽插速度愈发的快了起来，很快地也射在了Newt的体内。  
缱绻的气氛围绕在二人的身边。  
他们将这样走下去，比以后要更久。

 

很久很久以后，Theseus无意间找到了Newt的日记。  
他害羞的弟弟在日记中记录了他们分别的四年，他在日记中写道：  
“有人总是会问我的英雄是谁，这个问题没有意义，被问过太多次了。  
我的英雄是兄长：  
Theseus·Scamander。”


End file.
